Nobody Home
by LC Projects
Summary: "Una confesión entre padre e hijo, dejando salir los sentimientos que cada uno guardaba tan celosamente." Eterno agradecimiento a Yoh, sin ella este fic nunca habría nacido de aquel rol poético.


**Palabras de Hana:**

"_¿Qué fue…qué fue lo que te motivó a abandonarme? ¿Acaso me veías como un demonio a causa del setsubun? ¿Por qué preferiste abandonarme para buscar algo que es inalcanzable? Causando que creyese que otras personas eran mis padres. ¿Por qué buscar cambiar el mundo a costas de dejar la mitad del tuyo atrás? Incluso sabiendo que esa meta era imposible. ¿Cuál fue en realidad tu razón? ¿Me temiste por algo que ustedes mismos aceptaron en implantarme? ¿Tuviste miedo que vuelva a morir si me llevabas?"_

"_Si el miedo fue tu razón ¿Por qué no quedarte conmigo? Como cualquier padre lo haría. ¿Por qué condenarme a sufrir casi lo mismo que tú pasabas en tu infancia? ¿Por qué matarme por dentro pensando las cosas que pude haber hecho mal cuando apenas tenía seis años o menos? ¿Por qué obligarme a pensar que ustedes me odiaban? Y ahora vienen y causan que comience a volverme loco lentamente."_

"_Lamento si fui un mal hijo cuando era bebé. Lamento haber nacido en el momento menos oportuno. Lamento haberte obstruido en esa promesa. Lamento odiarte como lo hago. Lamento tratarte como lo hago. Lamento no recordarte como lo hago. Pero lo que más lamento, es no poder quererte de la manera que debería."_

"_Lo lamento...papá"._

**Palabras de Yoh: **

"_Hoy ya no aguanto más y aunque sé que estás cansado, necesito preguntártelo pues me ahoga la incertidumbre. Mi vida perdona si te molesto. Ya dejaste de ser un niño y me siento triste porque siento que no te hecho tan feliz como creía. Esos rechazos, ese genio...y no es sólo ahora y porque estás cansado. La vida para mí no fue fácil, siento si te transmití mis problemas. Perdona si te debo tiempo, paciencia y si se me quedó algo a deber."_

"_Siento tantas ganas de abrazarte, de oírte decir... ¡Hola papá! Y te tires de nuevo a mis brazos...con aquella alegría que siempre transmitías. Pero me quedo con las ganas, te siento tan distante...Cada vez te siento más lejos ¿Porque no te podemos hablar sin que te moleste? ¿Sin que me rechaces? Dime que estoy haciendo mal o que te hecho tan grave para que nos trates así."_

"_Tengo miedo de perderte, de perder el tiempo que se escapa tan rápido y creces tan rápido y un día te iras...Te pido perdón por todo lo malo que hayas recibido de mí, aún sin yo quererlo o saberlo. Te pido perdón por lo que no te haya dado, por lo que te pueda deber, por el tiempo que no haya estado contigo, si no he sabido atenderte...Por que tengas que trabajar tanto y no poder ayudarte a que tu vida sea más fácil. Me duele verte tan cansado."_

"_Quisiera que me vieras de nuevo como tu papá como cuando eras niño, con esos ojitos llenos de amor. Eres mi primer hijo y te quiero aún más que el primer día.  
>Sé que lo sabes y sé que tú también me quieres. Pero quiero sentirte cerca como antes, como cuando te dormías en mi pecho. Como cuando buscabas mi calor, mi mano...no te alejes de mí MI VIDA."<em>

"_¡LO ERES TODO PARA MI, DIME SI TE HE HECHO DAÑO EN ALGO ¿HE HECHO ALGO MAL?!"_

**Palabras de Hana:**

"_No puedes preguntarme esas cosas, estoy seguro que conoces la mitad de las respuestas o tal vez todas ellas. Tienes razón en algo, yo también quisiera verte como cuando era niño. Quisiera saltar en tus brazos y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado y todo haya quedado atrás, pero entiende que no puedo."_

"_Haberme abandonado solo por intentar cambiar al mundo es algo muy difícil de asimilar. Pero lo más difícil de asimilar es que no hayan sido capaces de habérmelo dicho antes. De haberle pedido a Tamao que se hiciera pasar por mi madre. De volver a irse cuando regresaron a mi edad de seis años. No puedes pedirme que haga como si nada y actué como antes cuando las cosas perjudicaron todo."_

"_Puedo perdonarte por lo que me has hecho y puedo fingir por un tiempo que siento el mismo cariño que antes. Pero debes entender que no lo siento. Que no puedo volver a actuar como antes ya que las heridas del pasado no han sanado, y será difícil que sanen. Entiende que se me hace difícil verte como lo hacía cuando tenía 6. A los seis años no sabía nada de ti y lo que me contaban solo te hacía ver bien y me lo dijeron una semana antes de tu llegada. Pero volviste a desaparecerte, volviendo a dejarme con aquella duda de si había hecho algo mal."_

"_Por haberme resucitado cuando era un bebe causaron que me implanten al Daidara. Acepto que lo hayan hecho para evitar que vuelva a morirme ¿Pero acaso no sabían que eso consumiría mis recuerdos? ¿Creían que de esa forma olvidaría su abandono y los trataría mejor? Si fue así se equivocaron, eso empeoró las cosas."_

"_Yoh, no puedo tratarte como a un padre. No estuviste ahí en los momentos que más te necesite, ni tampoco te has ganado ese título. Ya ni siquiera sé si lo que siento por ti es cariño o simplemente odio...la verdad es...que hubiese preferido mantenerme muerto."_

**Palabras de Yoh:**

"_Puede que no te haya podido dar todas las cosas que hayas podido querer pero… Estoy más que orgulloso y agradecido de que seas mi hijo y por nada en esta vida te hubiese cambiado por otra, con tus cosas buenas y malas. Lamento que mi forma de ser y mis acciones te haga sentir mal. No es mi intención. Intento expresar mi amor de padre hacia ti más a menudo porque aunque no lo exprese no significa que no lo sienta."_

"_No puedo pedirte que me perdones de un día para otro, porque sé que eso jamás pasará. Tampoco te obligare a que lo hagas. Nadie es perfecto y admito aquí en frente de ti que no soy el Yoh Asakura que te llegaron a platicar alguna vez. No soy un héroe… pero recuerda esto y espero se te quede grabado en tu memoria. Tú jamás fuiste un error, mucho menos me arrepiento que existas. De lo que si me arrepiento, es de no haberte protegido aquella vez. Porque me di cuenta de que era débil, que con el poder que tenía no bastaba para que estuvieras seguro."_

"_¿Qué puedo decirte? No hubiera soportado el perderte de nuevo. Quizá tú ya no tengas muchos recuerdos relacionados cuando estábamos juntos como familia. Sin embargo yo los tengo presente cada minuto, cada segundo rondan en mi cabeza. Quizá nunca tenga tu perdón y tu cariño, pero también debes entender que no puedes pasarte la vida atándote al pasado. Algún día crecerás. Tendrás tus hijos y es cuando comprenderás el por qué tuve que hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Y quizá para ese entonces, cuando tus ojos se hayan abierto... yo ya no estaré aquí."_

"_Nunca estuviste solo porque hay personas que confían en ti y que hacen todo lo posible para que te vuelvas más fuerte. Te traten como te traten pero ahí están, no dejes que el pasado te haga perder lo que con esfuerzo has logrado. Me refiero a tus amigos… Si quieres no me perdones e incluso puedes ignorar mi presencia, sin embargo, no me quites el privilegio de verte crecer de ahora en adelante."_

**Reacción de Hana:**

¿Qué podría decir? Cada palabra que su padre decía era evidente que eran ciertas y dichas desde su propia alma. Hana aunque intentase decir algo no podía, aquellos sentimientos de su padre hacían que el mismo se sienta mal. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si eran ciertas después de todo? No tenía la suficientes fuerzas para verle la cara a su padre, simplemente, no podía.

"_Tienes razón, en muchas cosas tienes la razón. Creo que más bien siempre la tuviste. Tuviste tus razones para cada uno de esos actos y yo simplemente te he tratado como si fuese más infantil que cuando tenía 6, ya que al menos en esa edad te había perdonado."_

"_Dejándome llevar por el pasado y sin ser capaz de entender que me pides perdón. Finjo ser la victima cuando en realidad soy el victimario. Yo soy quien se comporta de manera errónea, dejándome cegar por un pequeño odio que me impide ver todo lo que haces para remendar las cosas."_

Algunas lágrimas comenzaban a rodar sobre las mejillas del rubio. Pero era cierto todo lo dicho y escucharlo causaba que se diera cuenta que siempre fue él el equivocado. Lentamente subía su mano hasta su pecho, tomándolo con fuerza. Le dolía pensar cada palabra que eran dichas, pero debía enterarse que esos eran los verdaderos sentimientos que cada uno sentía.

**Reacción y pensamiento de Yoh:**

"_Si pudiera quitar el dolor en tu alma, si tan solo pudiera ser nuevamente aquella luz que volviera a iluminarte. Ahora mírame y dime ¿qué es lo que ves? Yo no soy lo que era antes, ahora me puedo considerar el ser más inferior de todos con el papel de un padre que solo desea que su hijo tenga una vida tranquila. No puedo obligarte a nada, pero por favor hijo…no me alejes de tu lado"_

Veía la confusión en su hijo, las palabras no eran a veces lo suficiente para despejar ya sea dudas, odio o el desinterés. Sabía que no era fácil para Hana asimilar todo, porque… ¿Qué ganaba él con obligarlo a que cambiara de opinión? Y sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al ver aquellas lágrimas, y fue cuando pudo entender quizá una parte del dolor que su hijo tenía. Se atrevió a dar unos pasos hacia él para después hincarse para estar a su altura y tomarlo de ambas manos, sintiendo su temblor.

Con una mano, paso por el rostro del menor secando sus lágrimas y a su vez para verlo a los ojos, haciéndole entender que no le mentía, estaba siendo completamente sincero.

"_Sé que tu no elegiste venir a la vida pero yo a ti te amo tanto. Pero sé que eres alguien feliz y eso me alegra mucho en la vida. Pero te entiendo hijo, la vida está llena de felicidad, tristezas, dolor y bueno de todo suele pasa. Pero debemos seguir adelante, no importa que tan grande sean nuestros problemas o nuestro dolor."_

"_Perdón hijo si a veces te hago llorar, pero tú sabes cuánto te amo. Y si te reto por algo que haces mal, es por tu bien. Hijo solo quiero que sepas que me siento dichoso de tenerte, porque contigo encuentro consuelo y paz en mi vida tan llena de dolor. Pero a pesar del dolor que tengo, te tengo a ti y solo tú serás mi razón."_


End file.
